The Scatter of Leaves
by Ayva Trance
Summary: rating is due to this that will happen later. Something is different about the castle in which draws D to it but what is it? And what about this girl who has been missing? And most importantly will D find his way out of it?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything well except... I'll introduce you later  
  
"Your time is coming to an end Your kind must face existence You cannot survive You must die That is the rule of nature!"  
  
-D (while talking to Carmilla)  
  
It was a dark, cold, dreary night as the mist began to settle in the village of Valyn as villagers slowly began to drift into their dreams for the remainder of the night. But yet not all were sleeping, a group of men paced swiftly in the night as if waiting for some kind of sign in the middle of the dead night. The mist began to thicken when finally the men started talking.  
  
"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" a man with light brown hair said as he watched his friend move incessantly in front of him.  
  
He was tired but he didn't want his friend to know. He knew he needed him but this was taking far too long.  
  
"Where is he?" his friend kept muttering to himself.  
  
"Maybe we should just let her go," another voice whispered.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Silence fell among the group as a deep plung of death filled the air with its smell of decay. It was two years since that chilling day when news went through the village that Lyn, the sister of Drit had vanished into the night. Ever since that day nothing seemed the same. Drit tried with all his might to save her but yet he find a single trace of her. Rumours swept the village and talks of how the beautiful, most precious girl of all of Valyn might have been abducted by vampires. She was precious and still is in the eyes of all who knew her. She was afterall part of a family that seemed like royalty throughout the village.  
  
Now she was gone but Drit never gave up hope that his sister might yet still be alive.  
  
Out of the shadows, a man that had a cross around his neck and stood broad walked carefully towards the awaiting group. They stared at him as he got closer. It was him. This was the one man who could help them find her. If he couldn't do it then no man could. At least no all human being that they wished to call within this dark hour.  
  
Drit began to converse with the arriver in a hushed voice as if the dead could hear him. The stranger nodded and looked at the others in recognition. He was a vampire hunter. Ethan is his name. He would be the one to lead them. Silence fell on the group again as Drit looked deep into the night as the moon shined so ever brightly above them. It glowed the forest that lay before them. The forest that would only lead them to one place- into the castle of the damned.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************************************************  
  
A shadow moved quickly about the castle as the clicking of its boots pressed hard down on the floor. For a while it seemed at the least it had been watching the humans in the village below him silently as they prepared their things to travel. It smiled slightly as it sighted a familar face within the group.  
  
"Ethan."  
  
He is such a fool. Fools, they all are. When will they learn. Yet they are human but that does not forgive their stupidity. Do these hunters really believe they would try to enter my land, my territory and get away with it? If they do then they are probably more stupd then I would have thought. Maybe I should give them the benefit of the doubt besides they did call Ethan.  
  
The shadowed dark brown eyes pierced the night as it stood by a tall statue and for a moment more, it smiled only to reveal a set on fangs that shined due to the moonlight.  
  
"Maybe I could have some fun. Come out, come out, wherever you are."  
  
He stood there for a while watching and listenning to all the nightly noises when suddenly the door to his castle creeked open. He watched as a beautiful young girl with ebony long hair that gallantly flipped through the air as she walked closer to him. She stood there for a moment and smiled.  
  
"Lyn."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************************************************  
  
D rode swiftly within the night without stopping. His horse began to tire but he moved it ever so swiftly as dawn approached.  
  
"Slow down," Lefthand told him. "You know, you need some work. Where are you taking us in the first place?"  
  
"A grave."  
  
"Oh now that's rich," Lefthand responded before D tightened his grip onto his reigns.  
  
D paused for a second as he looked before him. He had never been here before but yet it seemed familar. A forest lay in front of him. It was dark and desolate, he had never seen anything like it before. He loosened his grip to his reigns.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Lefthand asked before it saw what D was looking and for once it was speechless.  
  
"What do you know of this place?" D asked.  
  
Lefthand was abot to answer when it looked closer at the forest and where it led to. I can't believe it, it still exists? He still lives! This can't be! D must leave, before its too late!  
  
D looked downward at his hand and looked at it in question. The one time I actually want him to talk and he doesn't say a word. He then turned his gaze to the forest. Something's in there. But what is it? His eyes studied the forest which finally led to a castle near the mountain's side. HIs eyes narrowed.  
  
"D," an unknown voice spoke within the sky.  
  
D looked around but found nothing. He was alone but where did that voice come from? He looked once more at Lefthand, no it did not sound like him. It was a woman. He stood there questioningly before finally making his decision: He would enter the forest.  
  
As he entered someone else's presence filled the air. He turned around but found nothing. Strange, I could have sworn I felt something.  
  
Three days slowly pass and yet not a sound could be heard. The twisted trees seemed lifeless and darkness reigned. No one talked, Lefthand had not even said a word to D as he moved deeper into the forest. The only thing that D knew for sure was that there was something about all of this that was unsettling. The sense of being watched never left him, it was the same feeling that took him when he entered these damned woods. This couldn't get any worse.  
  
Then he looked into the deep dark sky and sighed. Great, there's going to be a storm.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************************  
  
Ethan looked around as the hunters found a place to rest. They had been traveling non-stop but yet it seemed as if they were going in circles. Barely anyone spoke but one of them broke the silence.  
  
"What do you know about these woods, sir?" a man named Liam asked curiously as he observed Ethan.  
  
Ethan turned around and saw the interest in Liam's eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean well, are the tales true?"  
  
With this question asked, Ethan went silent as he was pondering the question. "Nothing is what it seems."  
  
"I hope she's all right," Drit said out loud while looking up at their destination.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at him with sadness. They knew he would never give up looking for her and they also knew that if she was dead then he would avenge her death. It was as simple as that but yet it was complicated. He was no hunter. He, single-handedly, cannot track down his sister, nevertheless find her killer. But what if she would changed? No one could bare to bring that up with him. He had so much hope that she was still human even if it was probably false in the end. Everyone knew if a vampire had abducted her then it would be most likely that she was either changed or dead.  
  
He won't stop looking for her until he knows the truth or he dies finding her, Liam thought silently with sadness. Liam was knew what Drit was going through. He had lost a loved one to a vampire once and Drit was there to help him, for they were best friends afterall. Best friends till the end.  
  
The trees began to sway and the rain began to drop lightly to the ground as everyone went into their huts for shelter. This was going to be one long night.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************************  
  
The shadow moved swiftly around his castle as he heard the fall of the rain outside. He was debating on what to do about his 'visitors'. What should I do? Should I lead them here? Should I just kill them? Should I just drive them off? There are too many choices, too many indeed. He became so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice another in a corner.  
  
"Jerelin."  
  
With this said Jerelin turned around to face the voice. "Yes?"  
  
"He is coming."  
  
Jerelin smiled as he heard this news, finally.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************************  
  
As D came deeper and deeper into the forest, the more lost he felt. He didn't like that feeling one bit. This day couldn't get any worse. But the thought came too soon as rain began to fall.  
  
"Damn it."  
  
His horse neighed in response and D looked at him. "At least someone is talking to me."  
  
An eerie silence filled the air and the horse started to trot forward as if being beckoned to come faster. This is strange. The horse began to move more swiftly as the rain began to fall harder. Every step it took brought the castle closer to them. With one swift move, the horse stopped in front of two great black door with gargoyle statues on either sides of them. It was the castle.  
  
As D was looking at it, he decided to get off his horse to get a better look. Lefthand was about to say something as the horse began to run away from them as if being told to.  
  
"Shit."  
  
D stood there contemplating what to do when the two great doors began to open in front of him.  
  
"D, do not enter. Come on, D just listen to me this one time," Lefthand urged but to no avail.  
  
D silently entered the castle and became full alert.  
  
"We're going to die. We're going to die. We're going to die," Lefthand kept mumling.  
  
"Be quiet."  
  
D looked around the hallway in which he entered and was about to turn around to go find his horse when suddenly the doors slammed shut. A deadly silence filled the air as D just stared at the doors. The silence was broken when some form of clicking in the hallway finally reached D. D looked around once more and began aware of a shadow coming closer to him.  
  
Click. Click. The footfalls of the shadow became louder.Abruptly, it stopped. D stood there in silence.  
  
"Welcome, Hunter."  
  
"I am sorry I have disturbed you, sir," D answered.  
  
Click. Click. Click. "Disturb, no just tell me what are you doing in my land, hunter?"  
  
"I not indend sir, to be trespassing I was merely on my way to see someone," D lightly responded as he tried to get a better look at what was talking to him.  
  
The shadow stopped and a look of recognition went across its face. "So you're the dunpeal hunter."  
  
D became aware the it was circling him. "Yes."  
  
"You're the one that killed Carmilla?"  
  
D, who was now fully alert, tried to figure out what to say. "Yes. Did you know her, sir?"  
  
"She was my aunt."  
  
"I am sorry for your loss," D lied, he didn't have a single regret in killing that vampire or any other.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
For some reason this answer disturbed D. He just said she is his aunt and he didn't even care that she is dead. Doesn't he have family values?  
  
"Well, I am sorry for disturbing you sir and I do not wish to do so further. So if you don't mind I should go and find my horse and be gone from your land," D insisted, this thng was giving him the creeps.  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot let you leave, hunter."  
  
"Sir, if you know my name please use it,"D said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
It smiled which revealed a set of fangs. So it is a vampire. "D, you have entered my realm and your horse will not come without being called."  
  
Great what a predicament I'm in now. So my horse was called away?  
  
"Sir, I was merely going to see a friend, will you not let me go?" D pleaded with a hint of annoynce in his voice.  
  
The vampire looked like it might consider what was just said then turned around. "No."  
  
Lightning crashed behind them which lighted the ground to some extent, revealing the vampire in front of D.  
  
"I'm afraid you are going to have to stay here until I decided to let you go."  
  
"Sir-" D started and then looked at the door behind him.  
  
"Those doors will only open to my command, hunter. Follow me."  
  
D reluctantly started following him and then took notice to the lack of any form of light around him. Does anyone believe in light in this place?  
  
"I do not like light."  
  
D looked at him, did he just read my thoughts?  
  
They went through hallway after hallway until finally they reached a door. When it opened it revealed a small room with a bed and some human necessities. What kind of vampire was he dealing with?  
  
"I'll have someone bring you some light." With that he slammed the door shut and D threw himself on the bed with a sigh.  
  
"I told you not to enter," Lefthand muttered.  
  
"At least we're not in the rain, or did you want to get fried from that lightning outside?"  
  
A/N: ******************* means change in POV/characters. so how did you guys like it. This is based off of my friend and I's RPG and she's helping me with this. This took me a while to write. Any criticism or suggestions are greatly appreciated. 


	2. Night of Questions

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait, but school's a hassle and heh its my senior year so what do you expect. Anyways…..

D silently lay on the bed. What was he going to do? I can't believe I'm at the mercy of a vampire. Ordinary vampires, now they, he can handle but this one was not ordinary. He could sense it.

"Why couldn't you have listen to me, just this once," Left Hand said breaking the silence.

D looked at him them squeezed his left hand. "Shut up."

He looked around the room and took in his surroundings. The room was medium sized and dusty. Clearly this room hasn't been used in a while. Suddenly a sense of weariness filled him and he looked invitingly at the bed which was rather large. When he sat on the bed, he scolded himself for letting this situation happen in the first place until he heard a quiet knock on his door. He looked over at it when he creaked open and there stood a young lady with long ebony hair.

She walked in quietly into the room with a candle in her hand. "My lord says you wish there be light, sir?"

He looked at her as she gracefully walked over to a table nearby to light the candles that stood there. The light illuminated the room revealing a mirror that stood right in front of the bed. In the mirror showed two reflections: hers and his. (Yes, I'm letting him have a shadow, considering the fact that he is only half vampire.) He stared at her slightly. What was a human doing in a vampire's castle?

"Do you need anything else, sir?" the lady said bowing her head slightly.

"I only wish to leave," D responded, her formality was starting to irritate him.

"That is up to my lord to decide, sir," she answered, her eyes still looking down as she spoke.

"There is one thing you could do for me, my lady," D said looking at her.

She looked up and waiting for him to speak. "Yes?"

"Please, drop the formality," he paused for a second before continuing.

She smiled suddenly revealing a light on her beautiful face and showing no sign of fangs. "Okay, D." As she said this, she began advancing towards the door and paused for a second to turn around and look at him. He had a puzzled look on his face that was priceless and rare for him. She smiled again. "Goodnight."

D stared at the door when it finally closed. Now he was completely lost. How could everyone know his name but not the other way around? He collapsed onto the bed finally and surrendered. I'm helpless. None of this makes any sense. Suddenly the sense of weariness began to overtake him but before it completely its course, D managed to take off his clothes and slide under the sheets where darkness took him.

"D," an unknown voice within the area around and settled where he rested.

The lady made her way to the main chamber doors where her master rested. She opened the door quietly and was about ready to walk right out again when she heard someone stir in the room.

"Come in," someone said.

She did as she was told and walked in, closing the door behind her. Jerelin glanced at her and smiled.

"I'm assuming everything went well," Jerelin said standing by the fireplace, near a bed, which was burning.

"Yes," she said smiling as she walked towards him. He looked at her as she made her way towards him. She looked into his eyes and then she noticed he was already dressed for his sleep, which meant all he had on was a long robe and pants on. When she was close enough, she placed her arms inside his robe and rested her head on his chest with her hands touching his pale flesh. He smiled as he looked down at her.

The only reason he had a fire going in the chamber was to give her more warmth after all he is human. She's the only light, he needed. After a while, he tilted her head to face his and kissed her. "Lyn." He whispered this as he kissed her deeper.

He looked into her eyes and saw how tired she was so he picked her up and placed her on a bed that was placed right next to a grand coffin. He tucked her in and kissed her softly on her forehead. He was about to walk to a table nearby when he heard her. "Is he the one?"

He looked down at her, with a slightly confused look on his face and waited for her to continue.

"Is he the one you've been waiting for? The one you wanted to meet?" she finished asking him. She looked at him for a response.

"In a way, after all there are only four of us left. It would have been sooner or later that I would've met him." And I would prefer he meet me this way and not some unfavorable way, he thought to himself. He caressed her hair and bent down to kiss her again. "Now, get some rest."

He walked over, after watching her fall asleep finally, to his table on the other end chamber and sat at it. His pale hands began to write a letter that simply stated: I found him.

He folded it and quietly left the room, pausing for a second as he passed by the room that kept D and kept walking until he reached a certain room in which he kept his messengers. Jerelin glanced at the letter for a second before commanding his messenger to take flight and ordering it where to go.

After this, he retreated back to his chamber and silence filled the air of the castle.

D stirred slightly in his sleep as he became warped into his dream.

He was in an unknown land, which was filled with mist. He walked around slowly and carefully since the mist blinded his eyes. Then it all became clear. He was in a castle of some sort. He saw an older, what seemed like a teenage guy with long black hair and pale complexion walking by with a small boy following him. The gentleman obviously either didn't mind this or was oblivious to the fact that he was being followed.

D looked around more as he began to walk around. He seemed lost and confused, like a little kid. Then he saw the gentlemen once more but then he saw something else. A woman who was standing near a chamber door, she stood there smiling. D's eyes widen. She extended her arms as the little boy ran past the gentlemen and into her arms where she held him. D stared at the woman in shock. Suddenly the woman's eyes were no longer looking up but rather right at him as if she knew he was there. They locked eyes. Mother.

D's eyes flashed open as he sat up panting heavily on the bed. "Mother," he whispered as he sat up looking around, fully alert. He was sweating heavily. Where am I? He asked himself when suddenly he remembered and it clicked. I'm a prisoner. He looked around once more and suddenly felt a pang in his back. He touched his bare back to reveal the hilt of a dagger. Apparently when he was jerking around he accidentally landed on it. He made a mental note to himself, as he removed the dagger from his back, to never sleep with weapons again. He looked at the mess he made and frowned.

Suddenly there was a small knock on the door. He looked at the door again and grumbled," come in." He was half-expecting the young lady from last night but he was mistaken.

A/N: Yet again I am sorry for the wait…. But please review it tells me whether or not I shall continue or rather what I need to work on. Please help the needy.


	3. Coming of the Visitor, Ayva and Lyn

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

Chapter 3

Jerelin waited by the fire awaiting a visitor that he knew would arrive soon. It had been awhile since he last saw him. He was important to the situation at hand. Jerelin recalled what he said to D," I can't let you leave."

This was all too true. He was an important key. I need him here. We need him period. If only I could make him stay. Jerelin lightly caressed his face lightly in thought. He knew that D wasn't someone to mess around with but at the exact same time all too easy to manipulate if you used the right tactic.

The wind hollowed through the castle as the castle door opened. His visitor has arrived.

D looked over to see who had entered the room. For a moment there he thought it to be Lyn but he was wrong. He was right on one part of who was at his door though; it was a human girl.

He blinked when he saw her. He long slightly violet hair reached slightly past her waist and her thin, slender figure moved in a way of such conviction that made D not able to take his off her. Quickly though, despite him silently and unknowingly reprimanded himself, looked away from her.

"Here is your food, sir," her fair voice echoed in the room. She lay his food, which was human food, onto his counter by his bed.

He looked at her slightly skeptical and then in the mirror where it showed that she was clearly human or at the least majority of her was human since her reflection was stronger than his.

"Do you know my name as well?" D asked bluntly.

She looked at him not fazed by the utter bluntness of his question and almost looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Why would I know your name, sir?" she asked him gently. There was no any hint of a lie in her voice.

D stared at her for a moment. She smiled lightly and turned away slightly to wipe off some more dust off the mirror and other pieces of furniture in his room.

"Just because the master of this castle is aware of your name, doesn't mean that I do, sir," she added in the end.

Left-hand woke up for a moment and looked around the room. _It's her. There's something different about her. But I'll admit she is pretty if not more than that. _It looks at D with thought. _He seems drawn to her. I don't know about this. _

"Please, drop the formality, miss," D voiced sternly.

The girl slightly flinched by being called 'miss' but she understood his point. She didn't like formality either considering she had enough problems calling Jerelin, 'master' or 'lord' and not just by his name. She did it out of respect when normal visitors with an exception of a few came a long.

"What's your name, stranger?" she chuckled slightly as she turned to look at his again.

"D."

She nodded and continued to move things in his room.

"Do I have the pleasure in hearing your name, miss?" D sarcastically asked her.

She turned and looked at him. _I had that one coming._

"Ayva," she replied. After finally finishing she looked at the arrangements that were close to his bed. Ayva walked over and noticed the blood dripping from his previous wound.

Quickly she got bandages and after some fussing from D, she began to wrap a couple pieces of clothes around and on the wound. D unknowingly shivered when her hand moved slightly around on his flesh. She disregarded this fact and continued to bandage his wound.

* * *

Ayva's story though of how she came to this castle was and is a lot different from Lyn's. Lyn came willingly for her love for Jerelin, one of the lords of the Mountains, was so great that she sacrificed her life of what it could have been if she stayed living with her brother and in a human village.

She knew the risks, yet she did it anyways. Lyn knew that the off chances of her being caught would lead to her death one way or another. If she was forced back to live among humans then she said that she's die of great sorrow, which would be slow and painful. Another way, she said that she would die if they think she was changed and kill her on the spot. Lyn would prefer dying for Jerelin then the first option. She felt isolated among 'regular' or 'normal' human beings and ultimately lonely. There was only one real exception that was human that made Lyn truly feel wanted. That was her best friend, Ayva.

To say that life in a human village, especially theirs, was difficult and demanding great things from them, is inaccurate. Both girls grew up in a similar environment, although Lyn had it better far off then Ayva overall.

Lyn's parents were considered almost royalty after all. Also everyone in the village, which was more like a smaller version of a metropolis than anything, endowed her with presents and love. Yet, it was more superficial than anything. The people wanted or as least it seemed like they wanted to use her one way or another for either her status or family wealth. Gentlemen across the village wanted to marry her and her parents wanted to put her in an arrange marriage.

Other the other hand, Ayva came from a different background than Lyn's. Ayva came from a lower background. Her mother was a servant and her father was her master. Technically, she wasn't supposed to be born due to the fact that she is a product of an affair. She had met Lyn when Lyn had visited with her parents one day and they connected almost immediately.

It was on that fateful day that Lyn was told about an arrange marriage to who her parents found someone who they considered "suitable to marry their daughter", that changed everything.

**_FLASHBACK _**

"Lyn, darling, can you come down here for a moment?" Lyn mother's voice called from downstairs.

Lyn had been busy all day because she had lessons all day that her parents sent her to during the day. She gladly went downstairs to talk to her mother or at least she thought she was glad.

"Yes, mother," Lyn addressed her mother when she finally got downstairs.

"Me and your father need to talk to you," she furthered when Lyn came closer. "Why don't you sit down, dear."

Lyn looked at both of them as she came into the living room. Something didn't feel right when she walked into that room. Both of her parents looked at her in a patronizing manner. It was a bit unnerving.

"Is something wrong?" Lyn asked finally breaking the silence. She looked at both of them wanting some sort of response from either one of them.

"Nothing is wrong, darling," her mother said in a rather sickeningly sweet voice.

"We have been thinking and talking about something for sometime now, it concerns you," her father started.

"And your future, darling," her mother added still with a broad smile on her face.

"My future?" Lyn inquired, suddenly she fell a little ill about exactly what her parents had been discussing. They didn't even consult her about their plans but unfortunately that was nothing new.

"Yes, dear, you're future. We've found someone that we want you to meet," her father finished. His words made it seem more he was demanding her more than anything else.

"Want me to meet?" Lyn asked bewildered by what exactly they were talking about.

Her mother nodded and smiled. "Let him in."

Lyn heart dropped when she saw whom the butler let into the room. He was considered an honorable man in her parent's eyes but Lyn knew the truth. This was the man that had boasted in one day becoming her husband and said that he was the best in everything. He was conceited to the bone, vain and sleazy. _Why would my parents want me to meet him? Unfortunately, I already know that sleazy face anywhere._

Her parents smiled and watched Lyn's reaction with hope and misread her reaction of disgust for delight because normally Lyn wasn't speechless. The truth of the matter was that Lyn was speechless because she was so bewildered and wanted to shove him out of her house so quickly but didn't know a polite way to do so without causing a scene and problems with her parents.

She looked at her parents and then looked back at him. He had a smug grin on his face as he stood there looking at her. _Why? _That was the main question that ran through Lyn's mind.

At that moment, Lyn's brother, Drit walked through the main door and stopped to see what the commotion was about especially when he saw exactly who was at the house. He paused when he felt the intensity in the air.

"Lyn, we've arranged for you two to be married. Isn't this fabulous?" her mother stated as if it was obvious that Lyn was delighted which was far from the truth.

Lyn stood there staring. Drit dropped a piece of paper when he heard this news. _Were his parents crazy?_ He was about to step in and say something when he saw his sister raced out of the living room bursting in tears to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

That was the last time Drit had seen his sister. Truth of the matter was that Lyn had already been planning "an escape plan" with Ayva. Things were just rushed with this sudden piece of information. Lyn had found some way to inform Ayva that she had to leave and that it was imperative. She sent the message by someone who she absolutely entrusted and the person swore never to tell her parents or her brother about her departure and give her time before she had to worry about being caught.

(It was during this time that Ayva and Lyn were separated from each other that Lyn met Jerelin.)

The night was thick, which made it hard for her to breathe. She had been trying to conserve the little money that she had to get her by.

(Ayva had yet to find her during this moment of time but she was already on her way to try to find her due to this that was happening at home.)

That night there was a disturbance at a local bar and two drunken men left laughing up a storm; they were obviously drunk. Lyn was walking alone nearby and when she saw then she quickly turned the corner hoping that they didn't see her. She had no such luck. The men being as drunk stumbled towards her calling to her and began to advance upon her slowly.

"Hey, baby, where are you going?" one slurred as he started to move towards her.

Fear started to fill her more and more with each footstep they took towards her. They were almost directly in front of her when she realized that she had reached the end of the street; she was cornered. Quietly to herself, she began to pray that someone, anyone would come save her.

She got her wish in a very different way than she had suspected.

"I think you two should let the lady go," she heard a deep voice call out to them.

This startled all three of them. Lyn didn't know whether or not to be even more scared or relieved that someone, or something in this case, had come. The voice sounded commanding. The gentlemen that had cornered her tried to advance on the figure saying "it should mind it's own fucking business." This proved to be futile, pointless and utterly stupid thing to say as she saw both of them thrown to the wall as both bodies fell painfully to the ground.

She looked at it, startled that it'd do something to her. But nothing happened, it stood there looking at her, she could feel it. The feeling she received wasn't that of alarm but rather of concern.

"Are you okay?" it called towards her.

"I'm fine," she shakily responded to it. Her clothes were already a bit tattered looking and slightly ripped from the encounter earlier with the gentlemen.

It was then when it had thrown it's jacket towards her telling her that she looked cold. In his jacket though he didn't realize it at the moment had his signature on it and from this signature and a marking on the jacket could lead the one who has the jacket to its owner only if the person who has the jacket has good intentions to find its master.

With the jacket being thrown to her she took it and was about to ask it for its name and say thank you when it suddenly fled due to a sudden rise of human voices around it. She was left there bewildered and holding the jacket close to her heart.

That was also the night that Ayva found her. Ayva was also worse for wear but she had managed to survive on the streets. Lyn told her about what happened and the mysterious savior of the night. Ayva though was skeptical of what Lyn was telling her but nevertheless listened to her.

Then that's when it happened, the jacket started leading them to where its master was when Lyn said the magic words that came true from her heart "I wish I knew t e name of my savoir and that it didn't leave me." For some reason it triggered it. Ayva followed her as it did so.

In the end, Lyn and Ayva ended up staying with Jerelin but honestly neither one of them thought that they'd actually staying there in his dark castle for one reason or another. Lyn's reason turned into love and Ayva loved her best friend and stayed by her side. The only part to question is exactly why did Jerelin let Ayva stay? Ayva always wondered but then she knew not to question her master, in the end, if he wills it, he'll tell her.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Jerelin waited his visitor in his study. It'd been a while since he's seen him. Normally they see each other occasionally but lately dealings with humans have grown stale and bittersweet which caused the delay in seeing each other.

The doors of his study creaked open and the visitor slowly stepped into the room and closed the door. It's pale figure standing there smiling at him.

"Hello, brother," it said smiling slightly.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Review it'd be greatly appreciated. Love it? Hate it? Please tell me.

A/N2: Break means change in different POV


	4. Discussions of Today

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Chapter 4

The visitor stood there for a moment staring around before addressing his brother. He stood there tall, elegant, sensual embodiment of a being that had yet seen much outside his palace in a while. He turned and looked at Jerelin with its deep hazel eyes that bewitched almost anyone with the flicker of its eyes. The figure was as pale as Jerelin but yet had a more gentle touch to him. After a while, the being returned a smile, revealing a sharp, long set of fangs, and started walking closer to its brother.

"Razorique," Jerelin said after a while addressing his brother.

Though Razorique was younger, Jerelin treated him with the highest regards. Razorique sometimes portrayed and executed the best techniques in dealing with certain situations all these years of their long existence together. Besides, he wasn't that much younger than him either. He definitely needed him in what must be done to his current "guest" at the palace. He needed to consult him in matters.

"Brother, what do I owe this honor?" Razorique spoke smoothly without skipping a beat or faltering. His voice possessed a certain tone to it, naturally, which made it more seductive than most vampires and at the exact same time more feminine. As he talked, he blinked in a way that women were known to.

Jerelin watched his brother carefully. Despite his brother's feminine ways, he was much more powerful than he ever perceives himself to be.

"I called to ask for your advice, my brother," Jerelin responded after thinking carefully of what to say to his brother. Normally, it did not matter how he worded things but this situation needed some caution attached to it. It's imperative to the situation and everyone involved. His brother had a tendency of twisting words around for his own benefit. He couldn't risk that this time around.

Razorique looked at him and smiled again. He noticed how carefully his brother, out of all beings, decided to pick his words carefully in this conversation. _Now I'm intrigued on what exactly it is that he wants my advice for. Normally he just asked it and then I asked a few questions in what exactly he was asking of everything and me. What is so precious or so urgent that he chooses to pick his words carefully with me, his brother?_

"My advice?" Razorique questioned. He had decided to sit down in one of the armchairs that were present in the room. His long cloak sprawled underneath him as he sat cross-legged and staring at his brother. He had a look of intrigue and partial amusement in his eyes.

"Yes," Jerelin further responded as he retrieved from his desk a wooden box. The box was old but yet it was still sturdy. The edges and the crest on it spoke that it had endured long years since it was made. In the box though was part of the importance of speaking to his brother. In it lay four gold chains with medallions on it, each of them representing four separate beings. Three had already been together and now the fourth has arrived.

Razorique looked at the box and sighed in deeply.

"You have found him," Razorique finally spoke as he placed his hand gently in the box, touching all of the medallions with his long fingernails.

"The question is now, brother, what do we do with him?" Jerelin bluntly asked his brother.

Razorique looked at him and smiled. That was the type of question he was used to hearing out of his brother.

-/-

Lyn was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes when the screaming from the dungeon came again. Despite being in love with Jerelin, she had yet to get used to that part of it. She closed her eyes for a moment and then a somewhat sad smile crossed her face.

She had left everything for this and she knew that she couldn't go back. Every now and then she could swear she heard her brother's voice calling out for her. She shook her head slightly and took that out of her thoughts. She couldn't think like that anymore. That was her life and this is now. She decided to devote her life to Jerelin and that was what she was going to do.

She sighed in deeply as the next shriek of pain reeked through the walls again. At that moment though Ayva walked in and smiled when she saw her friend. Ayva had just finished helping D with his wound and had come to get a new bowl of fresh water for him before she continued her other duties.

"Hey," Ayva finally said after a moment longer of silence between the two of them.

Lyn looked at her and then smiled.

"Hey," she responded. Lyn looked at her friend and then smiled. They had decided after becoming almost like sisters that they would stick together through thick and thin. "I have a question I want to ask you," she started saying. Lyn waited for some sort of response before she continued which she received," do you ever miss and think about home?"

Ayva looked at her and smiled. After all this time had not discussed this topic to any great extent. Personally, Ayva could not say that she personally missed home but she could understand to an extent of where Lyn was coming from. Lyn had a brother that looked after her and regardless of how her parents acted sometimes they were kind and loved her.

"Sometimes, I do but then Jerelin says something that reminds me why I'm still here," Ayva responded. Lyn looked at her and smiled. "He loves you, you know."

Lyn knew he did and does, which is one of the only reasons why she decided to stay all of this time. He didn't force them to stay with him; he could have but he didn't. That's the truth of the matter.

Ayva stood there and got a bowl and filled it up. "Now I have to go help take care of our new guest," she said after a little bit. She hugged Lyn a little and slowly walked carefully out of the room with a bowl filled with water.

-/-

D tried to rest but strange noises and sounds kept getting to him. They normally didn't which was bothering him. He heard another scream throughout the castle and sighed in deeply. He didn't know how much more of this he could put up with. He tried to get up out of the bed after thinking this but found that his legs seemed zapped of energy as he fell back down onto the bed.

After a while, Ayva returned to see D. She saw how frustrated he seemed and placed the bowl nearby his bed and sighed in deeply.

Their eyes met and D suddenly felt entranced by those eyes, which was something he did not quite understand. Silence filled the air between the two of them. Her scent was intoxicating but he could not resist her or looking at her to say the least.

A/N: Yet again I am sorry for the wait…. But please review it tells me whether or not I shall continue or rather what I need to work on. Please help the needy.

A/N2: -/- means change of POV or setting


	5. Brothers and Questions

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 5

The discussion had been going on for some time about what to do with D when Lyn came in the room and paused for a moment when she noticed that Jerelin for once wasn't alone. She had met Razorique a couple of times since she began her stay here but normally she was warned before hand so she could prepare things. Either this visit was strictly business or kept secret, even from her.

He smiled when he saw her. Razorique walked over gracefully and bowed slightly while kissing her hand when she extended it out to him. That was his normal greeting, if he cared remotely for you or just being kind. He looked at her for moment and then walked back over and sat down in his usual chair that he sat in his brother's study.

That's how it normally went. Lyn looked at Jerelin. He looked somewhat nervous for some particular reason but she could pin point why he'd be in the first place.

"Did I interrupt something? I did not know that you were going to grace us with your presence, Razorique," Lyn said after a while. She looked at both of them and then smiled at them.

"No, we were just about done. This was just a spur of a moment gathering and I was just wondering, where is Alexis?" Razorique answered. He had decided at this point of time to pour himself a drink and was sitting there with a wine glass in his hand.

At that very moment, as if getting his answer, the door opened slightly and a scream came bellowing in from the dungeon. Razorique had a smile on his face after hearing this scream and slowly got up from his chair.

"My dear brother, we will finish this later and I'll pay a lovely visit to your dungeon. Lyn, you look fantastic as ever and it's a pleasure to see you. I'll be staying here for a while. Tat ta for now," Razorique said addressing both of them and then slowly headed out of the room.

When Razorique made his graceful exit, Lyn turned and walked towards Jerelin. She gave him a look, which said that she wanted to know what was going on and he was not telling her anything. He smiled at her regardless of this look though.

"It's a brother thing and besides in due time, you'll find out what's going on," Jerelin explained as he put his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. He took in her scent before he kissed her slowly and passionately on the lips, taking in her taste and savoring every moment of it. It was moments like these where Lyn realized just why she decided to stay. She kissed him back and placed her hands on his chest. It didn't matter that he didn't matter that he didn't have a working heart. It exists; it just didn't beat.

-/-

Razorique gracefully walked down until he reached the stairs, which led to the desolate dungeon below. He heard the screams even more with every step he took. He took his time getting down there and he stopped when he reached his brother's guards.

At first they didn't noticed when Razorique just got there but Razorique definitely made himself known. Razorique after a while decided to strum his nails against one of the strong metal railings which produced a eerie sound which made anyone's skin crawl, let alone alarm them.

They turned around immediately when they heard that and stopped what they were doing.

"Lord Razorique, we did not notice you," one of them finally spoke after a moment of looking at him. They did not wish to get on the wrong side of Razorique because if they did no one knew exactly what happen to you.

"I have come to talk to the prisoner," Razorique stated with a clean tone of demand in his voice that no one could mistaken it for something else. For a moment no one moved but remained still and in place until Razorique added his second part, "alone."

With that being said, all of the guards at once left. They knew that if something got out of control then Lord Razorique would take care of it and that it'd be fine. Either way if he told them that he wanted to talk to the prisoner alone anyways then it was best for your health and well being to listen to him anyways.

After they all left, Razorique walked towards the cell and looked in it. The prisoner had lashes all down his front side with his hair against his face and upper body. Blood was dripping on the floor, steadily. The hands were hand cuffed and attached to a metal chain which above the ground. It was a gruesome sight to behold but none of this phased Razorique the slightest as he opened the cell and walked closer to the prisoner.

"Alexis," Razorique said with a twisted smile on his face.

There was slight stir from the prisoner but ended until Razorique realized that one of the guards had actually tried to cover Alexis' mouth when Razorique showed up. Razorique removed this and slowly removed the hair out of Alexis' eyes so he could look at them.

Alexis looked at him and stared.

"Hello my brother," Razorique said. He was looking for some sort of response.

Alexis blinked and cough a little. A little bit of blood came from his mouth. "Brother," he whispered and then coughed again.

Razorique smiled and then noticed that the guards had also cuffed Alexis' feet and that was connected to yet another metal chain. He sighed and slowly released his brother from his chains.

Alexis couldn't move much by himself even when he was released. "Thank you," he whispered after a moment of catching his breath.

Razorique nodded, he knew that questioning was later and that for now he needed to be brought back to health and that more important things were at hand. After letting Alexis rest for a moment, Razorique went through the process of releasing the cuffs and chains from his hands and feet. He had managed to just lower him so he could sit down, the first time in who knows when, but he had just took off the cuffs and everything else that came along with it.

It was a sight to see. He knew that he had to clean him up and everything. Razorique always wondered what did Alexis always do to piss off Jerelin one way or another. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. It was like a vicious cycle and Razorique was the one who determined who was justified in doing something to another; it was ridiculous.

But they were brothers. That's how its justified to outsiders but sometimes, you got to wonder what was really going on.

It took awhile before Alexis was okay enough to be lifted by Razorique to move him upstairs. Some of the flowing blood had to be stopped and everything. But eventually Razorique moved him upstairs and placed him in Alexis' room which Jerelin always keeps open and began to bandage him up. It was mainly his back and his chest that got hit. But some of the marks in which Razorique saw has to be discussed with Jerelin, Razorique decided. Some of those marks worried him.

They had a strange version of family love that many did not understand. Only they could cause pain to each other type of ordeal. That's how they justified it. Even though you're more damned if you hurt Razorique rather than the other two but that's beside the point.

-/-

D stared at Ayve for a moment. He didn't understand what he was feeling. This didn't even more sense to him because he had just met her and barely talked to her. He didn't talk that much to her either and she lives her.

The most interaction he'd ever had with women in the past was that they hired him to hunt down vampires or he had go save them from vampires. He never had to deal with a woman that decided to stay in a vampire's castle on seemingly her own will in which he didn't have to go save. It just didn't make any sense to him.

It was like there was something in the air that was telling him something but he couldn't place his finger on it and he didn't have any control over it. The last part freaked him out a little and he lay back down.

For some reason he didn't want her to leave when after some time she slowly walked out of the room.

_Am I losing my mind?_

A/N: what do you think? Do you like it? Please tell me… encouragement is needed. Happy Late New Years! I hope you enjoyed this. -/- means Change of P.O.V


End file.
